In this, the last period of the research grant, we shall continue to investigate mechanisms in which the cell retains its specific water and ion contents. On one hand, we shall continue to test the two (only) alternative theories (i.e. the pump theory and the association-induction hypothesis) even though we are rapidly accumulating evidence that indicate that the pump theory is most probably incorrect. On the other hand, we shall continue to further develope and explain the basic concept that a resting cell exists in a metastable equilibrium state, where structuring of the bulk of cell water and specific adsorption of the bulk of intracellular ions are the foundation of most physical and pharmacological activities of the living phenomena. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ling, G.N. & Walton, C.L., "A Simple Rapid Method for the Quantitative Separation of the Extracellular Fluid in Frog Muscles." Phy. Chem. & Physics, 7:217, 1975. Ling, G.N. & Walton, C.L., What Retains Water in Living Cells?" Science, 191: 239, 1976.